bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jin Kanpa
Jin Kanpa (仁看破) is one of the Hell-Hunters assigned to Greed, one of the Cardinals. He was turned by Bael in exchange for some unknown promise. Jin willingly entered this contract knowing Bael was never going to uphold his promise, but felt whatever he wanted from the Devil was worth taking the risk of never getting it, using his very soul as payment. Appearance Jin has short purple hair with eyes that match, along with pale skin, or what little of it can be seen. He wears a long black coat that’s pleated at the bottom. Along this coat are various wires and cables of unknown use or origin. Jin wears a tie that seemingly reaches to the very base of his coat. He wears dark kaki pants. He also wears steel-toed boots and silver colored gloves Personality Jin is rather confusing at first glance. When he wants to show you something lying in plain sight, figuratively speaking, he is an enigma, making it hard to understand what you should be looking for. When he deems what you are looking for to be hidden from yourself, he flat out tells you what it is and where it is. He is always smiling sadistically unless he starts losing a fight, quickly switching to a grimace. He also likes to mock anyone with weaker spiritual energy than himself excessively. Although he willingly became a Hell-Hunter, Jin loathes Bael's underhandedness when it comes to getting what he wants. He veiws the Devil-King as nothing more than a spoiled brat who deserves nothing, but expects everything on a platninum platter and covered in gold shavings. When asked why he actually signed away his freedom, Jin always says that he isn't sure why, but felt like it was the right thing at the time. In order to remain alive, Jin will put on a very convincing respectful act, even if Bael spat in his face he'd do everything to remain calm during the situation. Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Energy: Being a Demon, it is expected that Jin has a large amount of spiritual energy. He also can control this energy with ease, using it to create a version of Hirro to protect himself, mostly around his neck and torso area, limiting enemy access to his few weak points. Immortality: Like all Demons, Jin is un-killable while anywhere other than Hell. In Hell, it’s another story all together, as any fatal wounds are unable to be healed, leading to the Demon’s death. While outside of Hell, Jin is only able to be sent back via a severe injury, such as decapitation. Regeneration: Jin, again like others, has an impressive regeneration factor, able to recover from almost any non-fatal wound in seconds. He cannot recover a wound to a vital organ such as his heart or lungs, unless the wound is superficial (scratches the flesh enough to bleed a bit). The more injurious the wound, the longer it takes to recover, such as cutting of his arm takes longer than recovering his finger. It is also taxing on his spiritual energy. Master Swordsmanship: Jin, being a low-rank Hell-Hunter, is forbidden to learn the dark arts of Demonic magic, and thus, he has spent his endless life devoted to the blade he holds, learning to adapt to it's size and shape during combat, thanks to countless years spent training, perfecting his style to the edge of understanding and into a relm where it seems the blade and his arm are one part, behaving as though the brain was controling the sword. Master Scythe User: Thanks to his release state, he also gains a scythe that can extend to unimaginable sizes to hit almost any target. Although he has said using the form is simple enough, it does seem to become too complicated for him if the streching mass of spinal tissue extends too far and he has to manuver it to cover its weak points. Hell-Blade Rinka (燐火 lit. Ignis Fatuus lit. Fool’s Fire in Latin. (A phosphorescent or spectral light that that is alleged to be an indication of death. This phenomenon is thought to be caused by spontaneous combustion of gases emitted by rotting organic matter.)) is Jin’s Hell-Blade. It is very dark looking, as befits his position as a Hell-Hunter. It has a long blade attached to a hilt made out of what appears to be bones of many small demons fused together with a human skull at the center of the crossguard. The blade itself is long and slender, with a dark grey coloration. Shikai: Rinka is released by the command “Wreck” (Keigai 形骸). Upon release, the sword becomes a scythe. The handle is formed from what looks like a spinal column and some sort of fibrous compound with the skull at the top, with the blade coming from the ear. The blade also takes on a bone like appearance, in this case a femur that looks like it was splintered and sharpened to slice flesh. The handle, and by extension the whole weapon, is nearly unbreakable unless one finds it’s weakness. Extension and Contraction: Rinka’s power is to extend to unimaginable lengths by adding more segments to the spinal handle. On top of this, Jin can freely swing the elongated weapon like a whip. As the weapon grows, the gap between the segments increases, leaving more fibrous material exposed, and thus revealing it’s weakness. With an immensely powerful strike, the fibers can break, otherwise they simply bend under the pressure of the attack and snap back into place. Jin takes every possible precaution to not expose the weakness more than needed. He can also contract the weapon to prevent such an event from occuring. Demonic Form: Jin, being a Hell-Hunter, lacks a Bankai but has the power to change into a Demon-like form, enhancing all of his skills and abilities. Once he initiates the transformation, Rinka begins sp ewing blood all around before the liquid is pulled around Jin's body. Once the blood fades, his outfit is revealed to have undergone an extreme change. His hair is swept up and back, creating spikes, his skin, or what can be seen of it, has become grey and his clothes have become black and red, fusing to his body. From his back grow two large bat wings. Growing from his left hand is something like a gatling gun that can fire energy blasts made of white spirtual energy. Lightning Blasts: Jin's spiritual energy in this form has a lightning elemental feel to it, something he takes pride in. Using his spirtual energy to gather electrons and protons, stripping the neutrons away to decrease the mass greatly, he condeces the resultant electric force into bullets that he can fire from his left hand. Quotes (When questioned about serving Bael): Yeah, I work for the God of pricks, but I get a sweet pension plan, a supernatural 401k really. It's called a second chance. So long as my use to him continues, I've got nothing to worry about. (When hiding something that should be obvious): There's no need to ask mate. You're looking for an object but you don't know the object's purpose nor where it is. Unless you have both of them, you'll never understand the object. So here ya go, it's where you'd expect it to be. Now with the object, you can figure out what to do with it. Savy? Trivia His 'obvious' quote was inspired by Jack Sparrow's non-sequiters about anything. All credit to Disney and the Pirates crew. Jin's theme song is Bother by Stone Sour. His battle theme song is Waking the Demon by Bullet for My Valentine. Category:Original Characters